This Witch I Hold
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Ron puts the necklace Lavender has given him around Ginny's neck, claiming her. She tries to resist him but finds that he has won her after all.
1. Chapter 1

**This Witch I Hold**

**Chapter One**

Ron put his arms on Ginny's waist. She saw sleeping soundly. He knew she'd be awake in a moment, screaming for help. But he had to make her understand that he needed this, she needed this.

He clasped a golden necklace around her neck. It said, "My Sweetherat" on it.

She felt him breathing on her and woke up. "Um, hi. Is it morning yet?" she said, yawning.

"It's the wee hours of the night," he said. "I just thought I'd see how you were doing."

"Well, I could use some more rest. Wake me up when breakfast is ready." She shut her eyes.

"No, Ginny. We must collaborate."

"On what?" she asked, yawning again.

"Everything. Life. Me. You."

"Speak in full sentences, Ron. You're not making any sense."

"Look at what I've put around your neck."

She peered down it. "Oh, Ron. There's no need to give me the necklace Lavender gave you that you didn't want."

"It looks good on you."

"I don't want it either," she said, attempting to take it off.

He held her hands. "No, my dear sister. You may not remove it."

"Ron, stop being a prig."

"I'm not a prig. You are mine now, and this necklace is the symbol of all of that."

"What are you using these words like 'mine"? I'm not your possession."

"Yes, you are. Or will be, soon as I'm done with you tonight."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean this, Ginny," he said, putting a finger on her nose. "I am in love with you. It's wrong of you to give yourself to Harry, when you can have me. And the best part is, we can sleep together, and none of them will thank it disgusting. They'll just see it as a brother and sister trying to comfort each other after the recent war."

"You're being sick," she said, yawning in his face.

"Even your yawns turn me on," he said, sighing.

"Look, I've got to get back to dreamland. Go back to your room. And Apparate there please. I don't need to hear the door slam."

"I won't ever slam the door on you, Ginny. Because I'm never leaving your side again."

"That's ridiculous. What about when I go to the batheroom?"

"I'll follow you in and watch you defecate. You won't even have to use toilet paper. My tongue will do that service."

"Ron, you're being revolting. Now get out before I scream."

"You don't really want to do that,, sis."

"I mean it. One…two…thr—"

He put his lips to hers and kissed with passion. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go of her nightgown. And his lips felt good on hers. That was not a comforting thoughts.

He drew away after a moment. She lifted her head and took a pillow, whacking him repetitively with it. "I'll suffocate you if you try that again," she said, keeping the pillow pressed over his mouth for a half-minute. Then she replaced the pillow and lay back down with her back to him.

She was about to doze off when he tickled her hip. "Stop it!" she yelled, trying to fight the inevitable fit of giggles. But they came. And before she knew it, she was curled in his arms,reciving a hickey froom him. She had often thought that only aredhead could do this right, but since she had six brothers who were redheads, she had never thought it possible to experience such a thing. Of course, when she had been contemplating all this, the idea of he own brother doing this to her had never crossed her mind. And now she did didn't want him to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Witch I Hold**

**Chapter Two**

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said, speaking to the swirling head in the fire. "I can't see you today."

"You're seeing me right now," he pointed out.

"You know what I mean. Face-to-face."

"This isn't?"

"Erm, no. And I'm really busy."

"Doing what?"

"Well, if I'm going to be a professional Quidditch player, I've got to practice."

"You're not going to play Quidditch. You're going to raise our three kids and be a stay-at-home mom."

"Doesn't sound that fun to me," Ginny said, scowling.

"Look, you can blow me off today, but tomorrow we've got to attend the Weird Sisters conecert."

"I suppose I can make time for that," she said, grumbingly.

"Ginny, you've been pining to go to this concert for eons!"

"Yeah, but that was before…" Her voice trailed off.

"Before what, Ginny?"

_Before I knew what it felt like to be physically loved. To be chained to someone I've known all my life, and to want that chain there, steady and strong. _

She couldn't tell Harry this, of course. It would break his heart. And she wasn't sure she was ready to break it, yet.

"I'd better go," she said.

"Ginny, promise me we're on for tomorrow."

"I promise," she said. Then she left the kitchen.

"How did he take it?" Ron asked in the sitting room.

"Not too well. He expects me to go on a date tomorrow."

"But you can't go. I was thinking of Apparating you with you to Ireland. Just to visit Seamus' home country, you know."

Ginny knew that he was just giving that as an excuse. For Ron, Ireland meant the perfect place to go beyond heavy petting.

"I hope you're not planning to use up our entire relationship in a week," Ginny said.

"What? No, Ginny. I'm only making preparatinons for when we _are _ready for that."

"I think I'll go with Harry tomorrow, come to think of it," Ginny said.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs. "Ron! You need to wax the floors. George is coming home for the weekend and I need this plaace spotless. And Ginny, you promised to de-gnome the garden. As a punishment for going back in the war when you were supposed to stay put, remember?"

"If I hadn't gone out, Bellatrix might not have been killed," Ginny said. "That was amazing wandwork you did, Mom."

"That's beside the point," Mrs. Weasley said, though she was smiling. "You still need to be punished."

"Let me degnome with Ginny.," Ron said. "Then we can wax the floors together."

"You're offering to help each other with your chores?"

Ron and Ginny both nodded eagerly.

"Hard to say no to that. But no games, you hear?

"We won't!" they both said simultaneously. They headed for the garden. Ron slapped Ginny's posterior as they approached the fence, which was where most of the gones dug their holes.

"Throwing gnomes may help me toss the Quaffle when I'm a professional Chaser," Giny said.

"You're really serious about that dream,, are you?"

"Yes, Ron. I love it so much. If Harry didn't spend so much time in the infirmary, I wouldn't havfe known just how great it was. I actually wouldn't mind being Seeker, to tell the truth. I would hate to be a beater, though. It was awful what happened to Demelza that time."

"Fred and George were excellent Beaters int heir day."

"Don't speak of Fred," Ginny said, brushing a tear from her eye, just before tossing a gnome over the fence.

"Fifty points if it gets in Myrtle's nose," Ron said.

That caused Ginny to giggle and take her mind off Fred for a moment. But only a moment.

"Do you suppose he's all right?" she said. "In the afterlife, I mean?"

"I don't know. But I'm naming one of our children Fred after him."

"One of _our _children? As in you and me?"

"Well, that might be a bit complicated," Ron said. "I mean, I would love to have a kid with you, but I heard that incest doesn't bree healthy offspring. But if you really want to take the risk…"

"I was just wondering, that's all. Since we are esoterice lovers, now."

"Yeah, I have to keep my knees squeezed together so I can prevent myself from kissing you where anybody can see."

"One day we'll have to tell people. That is, if this in't just a week-long fling for you."

"Oh gee, that'll be a swell conversation. 'Hey, Mom. Ginny and I have something totell you. Yeah, we're in love, she's got a bun in the oven. What's wrong with incest? If it weren't for inter-breeding, pureblood wizards wouldn't exist.'"

"She's just say it'd be a mighty good thing if they didn't, because the late war wouldn't have taken place."

"And Fred would still be with us."

"Yeah," Ginny said, quietly. She didn't seem to notice that a gnome was biting her. Ron had to extract it.

"Please don't declaim in Mermish," he said, hoping to extract a smile from her.

She pulled out her wand. "Tell Mom that I stayed to the end, okay? If she says she didn't see me when she peered out the Burrow front window, say I was off using the restroom and I felt like making a latrine, rather than going inside."

"But Ginny…"

"I have to go," she said, Apparating. Ron was left there, holding three gnomes by the scruffs of their necks and feeling bereft.

"What are you looking at?" he shouted at the gnomes, tossing them over the fence, before reaching down to grab more.

Only when he had done and was wiping his hands on his pants did he really feel the pangs of Ginny's absence. Did he say something she didn't approve of? He was probably moving their relationship along too fast. But he wanted her to understand that he was here for good, and the best way to do that was to consummate what they had together as soon as possible so that she would forget about Harry permanently.

"Where's Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked, when he re-entered the Burrow.

"Batheroom," he said.

"Oh." She turned to go.

"And she won't be helping me wax the floor," he said.

"That's all right. It was your chore, anyway. But if you see her, tell her to come help with dinner."

"I will," Ron said. _If_, he thought. _Oh, Ginny, please don't be mad at me. You know that tactlessness is in my nature. Come home, and let's pick up where we left off. I won't even mention Ireland. Just come back to me._


End file.
